The Chronicles of Lennox Asylum
by The Hell-Jester
Summary: This is the Novelization of a RP forum that I'm in. It's called "Alternate Sucker Punch RP." A very Special thanks to Lestat J. Hunt, Ariadane's Folly, Trinity Harvest Moon, and Robinskies! Just to warn everyone however, it sort of stops being Sucker punch


Abigail scowled up at her ceiling, her feet twitching every so often. "Hate it here hate it here hate it here." She muttered quickly over and over again. Her knuckles were raw from her punching her walls repeatedly in anger.

"Need to vent," She muttered lightly. "I need to relax."

She inhaled softly and deeply, held it, then exhaled slowly, her anger dying down slightly. She rolled off of her uncomfortable bed and paced from wall of her room to the next, going back and forth, back and forth. "Stay calm." She whispered then looked at her door. Maybe the piece of paper she'd stuck in between where the part of the door knob meet the wall worked in keeping it unlocked. She moved to her door and pushed on it slightly, the door sliding open. "Well there's one positive." She muttered then snorted as she ran a finger over her ear cuff.

Josh sat in the corner of his cell in silence, the door was open but all there was was more boredom and monotony. Besides, chances were that he would kill someone if he got out. He wouldn't let that happen.

Bruce strode down the hallway with a couple of orderlies and a trainee in tow. "Won't this week ever end?" He muttered under his breath. First, They had no less then seven He looked down at his clipboard, frowning, two of the more unruly patients were scheduled for treatment in the Theater today, and he was not looking forward to bringing them there. "Josh!" He called into an open doorway, glancing at the pale emancipated creature in the corner. He then turned, seeing a girl walking through the hall. "You there, Abigail, you're both wanted in the Theater, now we can do this the easy way, or the hard way." Abigail snorted.

"Bite me." She snapped down the hall way at the man with the clipboard. Her hands twitched in irritation as she slipped back inside her room and slammed the door shut. "There's noway I'm going anywhere with you ass holes." She snapped again and glared at her door.

Bruce rolled his eyes. Why were they always so stubborn? He signaled behind him, and one of the orderlies unzipped a thin leather wallet, concentrating as he filled several syringes with a clear liquid. "Behind me is enough Thorazine to drop an elephant, so I'll ask again, you can either follow me to the Theater, or I can have the orderlies overpower and drug you, and then take you there in a strait jacket. The choice is yours," he explained, "and I don't take you as the type who enjoys bondage." Abigail scowled deeply, her anger picking up again. She ran her fingers over her ear cuff once more. She inhaled softly, trying to calm down. I"Relax relax relax relax relax./I She thought over and over to herself. She slowly pushed open the door to her room and stepped out into the hall way. She held her pocket watch tightly in her hands as she glared at the orderlies.

"Touch me, and I'll break your arms in six different places." She threatened.

"Come with me." Bruce instructed. He turned his attention to the two orderlies that stood behind him. "Stay with Josh," he told them, "don't take any chances. If that red eyed freak tries anything again, drug him senseless." Bruce turned and strode down the hallway, motioning for his patient and trainee to follow,

Wayne glanced at Josh, he rose. Almost like a puppet. He looked at them and the orderly wished he had a gun. The boy merely walked past him.

"You'll like the new intern." A small voice piped up near Abigail. "She's pretty neat."

"Jones!" Bruce roared. The trainee jumped back, startled. "Keep back from the patients, or did you forget your training already?"

Jones' eyes went wide as he remembered the bold letters covering the face of the Knight file. DANGEROUS and HANDLE WITH EXTREME CAUTION flashed warnings in his mind. But Jones was young yet, and he saw more a girl his own age than a murderous psychopath. "I'm Abram." He whispered, too low for the orderly to hear.

"I don't give a fuck what your name is."

She whispered back and looked ahead of her, her mouth set in a deep frown. "I'm not here to make friends, I'm here because I'm "crazy"." She put air quotes around the word as they walked. She glared at the back of Bruce's head. She resented all of them. IYou can't blame the new kid for trying to be nice. But that's right, you're a stone cold killer huh?/I Her subconscious snorted at Abigail, sitting in her large brown leather chair like a psychiatrist. Abigail snorted at her as they walked. the little nagging part of her brain had a point, he was new. Abigail peaked at him. And young, real young. "And naive." She muttered to herself.

"Here we are." The orderly announced, and palmed the double doors open, leading the group into the Theater.

Double doors swung open and the auditorium threatens to swallowed the group in misery. A cramped stage set as a sparse bedroom with a single twin bed and a side chair is set at the back. Surrounding the stage are 60s chic modular furniture, sets of tables and chairs for this multipurpose space. The patients of Lennox House eat here, socialize and undergo group play-acting therapy, most often set to music. Further inspection reveals a set of long forgotten back drops behind the stage scenery: an ancient Japanese temple, a modern battlefield, a medieval castle, and a desolate, otherworldly landscape.

Abigail glared at the inside of the theater as she walked in behind Bruce and beside the new trainee. She would rather have gone her whole miserable life without having to come to this trashy piece of shit place. Just thinking about it made her depressed. She clutched her pocket watch in her hand and ran a light finger over it, trying to relax and failing.

A small, dark haired girl stands in the center of the stage, she seems to be in some other place. Her arms wave wildly as her voice rises and falls. She appears to be fighting with an invisible opponent. Suddenly she utters a word and her courage flees, turning her once proud body posture into a form of submission. A strong voice calls out, breaking through the bitter memory.

"There!" An accented voice calls. "Stop there, and close your eyes." A delicate hand reaches out and clicks the play button on a tape reel. Soft strains of music, soothing and yet compelling, as if calling soldiers to battle, tumble forth along with a gentle command. "You are safe, it is all safe. This feeling is yours to take with you, if you desire. This place in your mind, it can be as real as you need it to be. Now fight!"

The petite girl on stage becomes magnetic, her movements sure, her voice strong. It is not quite a dance, but it draws the eye nonetheless.

Abigail mouth set into a deeper frown as she watched the girl. She was shocked and amazed by it, knowing all too well about these different kind of therapy Ms. Gorski used. Needless to say they'd never be able to get Abigail up there. She felt her shoulder's relax though at the sounds of the music and the words that the woman spoke. She mouthed at last two words to herself before shaking her head, bringing herself back to reality. She gazed at the girl on stage and a long forgotten part of her went out to the dark haired female.

Josh looked at the girl in confusion. Did they want him to dance? A cultured voice broke through the sudden silence after the tape reel finished. "Ah Josh, you are here, excellent. Now you do not seem the type for dancing,"

Thank god.

"So I would like you to pull up a chair, here or on the stage, and just listen to my voice, and to the music."

Josh obeyed. Noticing he wanted to kill everyone even more.

"You are safe here, it is all safe." Resident intern Vera Gorski spooled a tape onto the deck, "I want you to think of a time when you felt all hope was lost, go back to that time, live it until you cannot stand the entity harming you any longer." She paused and stared at the young man, treated like a dangerous animal by the rest of the staff, "there are places in your mind, places where you can find your strength, when you fear you will fail again, go there, and find your true self." A delicate finger hit the play button, and a strange song burst forth. "You have all the weapons you need," she reminded him. "Now fight!"

Josh looked at her, nothing was happening. He would have lau-

A dark room, Blood pooling on the floor, Josh looked around. "What?" He struggled to talk,

"Hello Kiddo!"

He turned, the fat man who had created him walked toward, naked.

"Come to Papa!"

Josh jumped back, Only to realize that he was going for a poor pale boy chained to a wall, Josh paused, in shock before a rage shook him, He swung, and buried a tomahawk deep in the man's back pulling him to the ground before seizing his head and punching it until all that was left was simply a unrecognizable sludge. He looked back at the boy,

"I...Okay...Can't hurt Now."

He cut the chains loose,

Josh blinked, He was still in the chair...What had happened?

"Now, Jos-"

"Not...Josh...Crow."

Ariadne's Folly Vera blinked in astonishment, her voice caught in her throat, she had never seen such a rapid transformation before. "Crow by name, and crow you are," she conceded, "nourished by filth and carrion, but taking flight even now." Crow paused.

"...What did...What Happened?"

"It is an ancient but little known concept our ancestors used to use. The words are different in Polish, but I believe here the Native American people call it a vision quest." She examined him once more, "I believe you feel the difference yourself, you are free to stand and explore the grounds, everything may feel a bit, brighter perhaps..." Crow looked at his hands, He looked at the woman, and smiled. He felt like he was rebuilding.

"...Is that the last time...I'll go?"

"No."

Josh nodded and left.

Abigail blinked at the performance and gulping slightly. What the hell was that...? She thought and her subconscious shook her head and shrugged, not knowing either, She glanced at the Malnourished boy exiting the room. She fidgeted and looked up at the empty stage. The image of the boy from before dancing ran through her mind. That had been someone so different...she didn't even know how describe it. She moved away from the staff and found herself walking toward the stage. She stopped a few paces from it and looked up at it. She bit the inside of her cheek softly.

"See, I told you." Abram called softly, "Neat, right?" He managed before being shushed by his superior. Abigail snorted at him and pointed her nose in the air stubbornly.

"Hardly." She snapped before looking at the woman, the intern. She took into account that the woman was, yes, beautiful, but she also looked intelligent. Abigail scowled and snorted softly.

Ashley sat on her bed, legs pulled towards herself and her arms wrapped tightly around her legs, her tiny frame shaking violently from her sobs. She had just arrived less than an hour ago and had been crying in her locked up room ever since. Ashley looked rapidly up at the sound of knocking, her whimpers coming to a halt. She remained silent, still too scared. The boy was pale, with greasy black hair and blood red eyes. He gestured towards the door. She got hesitantly up and walked up to the door. Looking through the small window at the man standing outside, figuring he was another patient, since he didn't wear the white uniform of the orderlies. The boy unlocked the door, Ashley instinctively retreated from the door as the other patient opened it, eying the patient, he stepped back, his hands raised. She looked at him. "Why did you let me out?" Her voice was hoarse from the hour of crying.

"I'd rather not let such a fragile creature rot." Ashley remained silent for a little while, then she simply said,

"Thanks."

Crow nodded and continued walking, Ashley watched him go then she stepped hesitantly out of the room and walked down the hallway in the opposite direction of where the other patient had gone. Ashley pushed hesitantly the doors open and stepped into the theater. After closing the doors she paused at the entrance taking a look around, before walking slowly further into the room, still studying her surroundings. Vera glanced at her then turned back to the scowling Abigail. "My dear, I know your story well." She paused, looking at the girls hardened eyes, "I know of your anger as well. Would you like to lighten the burden of that rage?" Vera waved a hand at the now empty chair that Crow had left. Abigail forced herself not to stiffen.

"Don't expect me to dance or anything." She growled at the woman before moving to sit on the chair on the stage. She scowled deeper as she looked out across the people who were there, glaring slightly at the staff. Ashley went down the single step into the area of the room where several tables with chairs were standing, some of them were occupied by other patients playing games with each other or drawing. After a couple more steps she stopped when an accented female voice from the stage at the opposite end of the room addressed one of the other female patients. She watched the young woman get onto the stage and sit down.

"I expect nothing but an honest try." Vera replied seriously "Now close you eyes, and listen to my voice." She instructed, spooling up another reel as she decided how best to approach this difficult case. Ashley watched curiously.

Abigail frowned lightly and looked at the other people. Her eyes landed on the new person who entered. Even from where she sat she could see the puffiness of the girls eyes. She was crying... She thought to herself before slowly closing her eyes. Ashley met the other girl's gaze as she glanced briefly at her. She kept watching, wondering what would happen. "Go back," Vera told her, "Go back to the place where you let the rage win. Was it necessary to continue the cycle of hurt and violence, was there a better way? If so, find your true self and take that path, if not..." The intern paused and looked around, this was heretical, but so were the other advances she'd been making. "If not, embrace your true warrior self, but know this," she cautioned, "all ll great warriors are tempered like steel, you cannot burn with anger alone, or you will be consumed by your own flame." The click of the reel starting sounded overly loud in the auditorium as yet another song commenced. "You have all the weapons you need," Vera reminded. "Now fight!" Ashley watched them curiously, listening to what the woman was saying. Abigail frowned deeper as she listened to the slow melancholic music. She let it fill her slowly.

"Mom!" Abigail's eyes snapped open and she was there. The dirty apartment was littered with filthy clothes, bottles, dirty dishes, and illegal substances. Abigail inhaled and the stench over whelmed her and made her eyes burn. The walls were covered in disgusting peeling brown wallpaper and had water stains. The dark green carpet below her booted feet was stained and in several places burned. Laying beside the old coffee table that was in front of the torn up couch was a too-thin woman with ratty looking brown hair. Her lifeless green eyes stared up at the ceiling. She was dressed in a short skin tight skirt and red shirt that showed her mid drift. A teen was shaking the woman. Tears were streaking down the child's cheeks. She was wearing a big black sweat shirt, jeans, and combat boots. She shook the woman more and more. "You can't do this to me! Mom wake up! You can't leave me like this! You have to be there for me!" The teen sobbed.

The door to the apartment slammed open and there was a man standing there dressed in a cheap looking brown suit. His hair was greasy and laid back with a receding hair line. There was a cigar in his mouth. The teen jumped and gasped.

"What the fuck!? That stupid bitch!" The man snarled and barged into the apartment. The teen placed her self between the dead woman and the angry man. "Get out of my way you little shit!" He growled and raised his hand to slap the girl. Abigail gasped and moved without thinking. Her anger boiled inside of her, but it was more then that, it was the drive to protect the girl. She growled as she gripped the mans raised hand by the wrist. When the man roared and raised his other hand Abigail pulled out one of her knives and slashed at the mans mid section. The man released a gurgling sound and coughed up blood as he glared at her She matched his glare with her own and raised the knife, stabbing it down into the mans neck. When his eyes dulled she let him go, letting his body crumple to the ground. She turned to the teen who was gaping at her.

"W-Who are you...?" The teen choked and Abigail frowned deeper.

"I'm..." She sheathed her knife and knelt in front of the teen, cupping the girl's cheek and wiping it free of tears. "Harpy. That's who I am..." She said sternly.

Harpy's eyes snapped open, tears running down her face as she shook slowly, looking down at her hands. She raised a shaky hand and wiped her face, trying to calm herself down. Her other hand was gripping her pocket watch in a death grip. Vera looked at her. Ashley frowned slightly, wondering what exactly had happened.

"Are you all right?" Vera asked, though very clearly her patient was not, as she had displayed more emotion in that moment than she had in the entire duration of her stay. "Can I get you anything?" She stood up and approached the stage, offering a pristine and neatly folded handkerchief to Harpy. Harpy looked up at the woman and shook more. She tried to hold in the tears that threatened to spill out again and failed. She reached out a shaky hand to take the handkerchief. "Thank you..." She whispered weakly as she wiped her face, crying softly into the material, only making noise when she inhaled. "W- "What the hell just happened...?" She whispered, mostly to herself.

"I am uncertain," Vera answered, her voice a low murmur. "As I said before to Josh, it is a quest to find your inner self, your true strength." She sized up her patient noticing the differences between her aftermath and Crow's. "He saved his humanity. You, I think, found something else entirely, would you agree?" Harpy looked up at the doctor and nodded slowly. She had found something and by god she was gonna grab it and hold it. She wiped her face again, her hands still shaking but not as badly as before. For once, Harpy's subconscious was quiet as she just gaped at Harpy, her little clipboard slipping from her hands. Abigail would have snorted a chuckle but she was too shaken.

"E-Excuse me..." She said and stood, handing Ms. Gorski back her handkerchief . The Doctor looked at her.

"Is there something you would rather be called?"

"Harpy..."

"No problem, my dear." She took the square of soiled linen back. "We will talk more after everything has settled, yes?"

Ashley started looking around the room again, not quite sure what to do. After some time she walked over to one of the tables that wasn't occupied by anyone and set down. She looked around, wondering if she could get some paper and pencils, feeling like drawing, but she was afraid to approach one of the orderlies to ask.

Harpy nodded slowly, not trusting her own voice as she made her way off the stage. She swallowed past the lump in her throat as she slowly moved toward the double doors. She looked at the watch in her hand and inhaled softly.


End file.
